Preludio: Custodia fraterna en vida y distancia
by Paola Black Riddle
Summary: Draco está en una encrucijada, debe dejarse guiar por el destino. Mi primer drama, ustedes opinen.
1. De Surrey a Hereford and Worcester

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner BROS.  
Picture.  
  
Preludio.  
Custodia fraterna en vida y distancia.  
Capítulo 1: De Surrey a Hereford and Worcester.  
  
Ya es tarde... no podemos hacer nada.  
Debe haber otra salida... otra posibilidad...  
¡Aquella posibilidad ya no existe! ¡Acaba de morir frente a nosotros!  
No puede estar muerta... no debe estar muerta...  
¡Comprende que por más que queramos tenerla aquí no se puede! ¡La mataron!  
No puedo dejar su cuerpo aquí, no sería justo que terminaran de regocijarse  
él.  
Tomó el cuerpo con mucha dificultad. Aún tenía ese olor que tanto la  
caracterizaba, ese olor de margaritas, ese olor que lo hizo perder la  
cabeza unos años atrás.  
Ven rápido. Hace unos instantes sentí que se aproximaban.  
Espera... Está tan rígido que se me hace difícil cargarlo.  
Déjame ayudarte.- El chico de ojos verdes se aproximó a su compañero de  
viaje. Tomó por las piernas a la chica y ambos la escondieron entre unos  
arbustos.  
Muchas gracias- susurró el platinado-, jamás creí que tendría que contar  
contigo para algo así.  
No agradezcas, que si estoy aquí no es por ti... es por ella.- Miró  
acongojado el cuerpo de la joven. estaba desangrado y sabía que, si la  
hubieran dejado allí, estaría, quizás, mutilado.  
Esto es mi culpa. No debí haber venido aquí... No debí haberle hecho caso a  
mi madre en primer lugar.- Puso su cabeza entre las piernas y se dejó  
derramar un par de lágrimas.  
Ya eso no importa. Tenemos que buscar a Lucius y decirle que informe de  
inmediato a Dumbledore de que hemos perdido a Hermione.  
Tengo sabido que mi padre está escondido con Rosmerta y junto con Weasley  
en la casa de tus tíos. ¿Cuán lejos de aquí está ese lugar?  
Está a unas cuantas horas a pie.  
Entonces vamos.  
Los jóvenes magos emprendieron su viaje al número cuatro de Privet Drive,  
en Surrey. Era alrededor de las ocho de la noche, pero parecía la oscuridad  
en su pleno apogeo. Todo se veía oscuro, como si la naturaleza supiera el  
tormento por el que pasaba toda la comunidad, mágica y muggle. El ministro  
de magia designado a la muerte de Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley, había  
puesto al tanto al Primer Ministro muggle de todo. Voldemort se había  
alzado más fuerte que nunca y con eso se habían producido las muertes de  
magos y muggles alrededor de toda Gran Bretaña. El Ejército de Dumbledore  
había logrado acabar con algunos Mortífagos y poner bajo prisión a otros,  
pero los más peligros aún estaban libres junto a El-que-no-debe-ser-  
nombrado. Terroríficas voces se escucharon esa noche, por lo cual los  
mejores Aurores con los que contaba el director de Hogwarts fueron enviados  
a investigar. Al ser descubridos, la única alternativa de salir con vida  
era perder a uno de ellos, al ofrecerse el rubio jamás imaginaron que los  
Mortífagos se detendrían ante él, cambiaron su recorrido y se acercaron al  
joven de los ojos verdes. Malfoy intentó defenderlo pero fue tarde, Granger  
se había interpuesto entre ambos bandos y había perdido su joven vida.  
Recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaron. Se vio caminando por un largo pasillo  
gris hacia lo que sería, supuestamente, su nueva vida. Al final de él había  
una gran puerta de roble, sentado en una gran butaca estaba el "Señor  
Tenebroso" mirándolo fijamente. Le sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo que  
avanzara.  
  
¿Qué hacen Rosmerta, Ron y tu padre donde mis tíos?- preguntó después de  
unas cuantas horas el joven Potter.  
Según Dumbledore, era el mejor lugar para esconderlos, Voldemort jamás  
pensaría que esos muggles los protegerían.  
Entiendo.- Doblaron una esquina y vislumbraron la casa de los Dursley.  
Harry abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y allí vio a su tía Petunia, quien  
corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio.  
Mi niño- dijo abrazándolo-, ya era hora de que llegaras. Dumbledore nos  
preocupó mucho cuando nos informó de que te había enviado hasta donde los  
Mortífagos.  
Llegamos a pensar de que habías muerto.- Agregó su tío Vernon.  
Muerte-susurro Draco.- Muerte es la peor palabra que han pronunciado los  
labios de alguna persona.  
¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
Nada. Sólo ignórenme.  
En la sala estaban Lucius, Rosmerta y Ronald. La cara de Lucius era más  
pálida de lo normal. No había vuelto de tener su color natural desde que,  
en un acto de rebeldía, se enfrentó a Voldemort. Había abandonado a su  
esposa, quien se había tornado la mano derecha de "El Innombrable" y había  
huido junto a Rosmerta, la dueña del bar más popular de todo Hogsmeade. Se  
habían enamorado luego de que Lucius hubiera aparecido en "Las Tres  
Escobas" buscando a Draco, quien había estado ausente de su hogar por, al  
menos, 23 días. Ron Weasley se escondía por haber sido el único testigo en  
la muerte y tortura de Fudge, realizada bajo la mano de Dolores Umbridge,  
antigua Inquisidora de Hogwarts.  
¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver ingresar a Draco.  
Ella está... ella...  
¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Dudley, quien servía una taza de té a su madre.  
Pues Hermione- se atrevió a decir Harry-... pues Hermione arriesgó su vida  
para que los Mortífagos no mataran a Draco.  
¡QUÉ!... Asqueroso hijo de pu...- Weasley se había lanzado sobre Draco  
dispuesto a golpearlo.  
¡IMPEDIMENTA!- Una profunda voz los detuvo. Petunia se puso de pie para  
darle el asiento al hombre que acababa de entrar en el salón. Se veía  
cansado de tanto luchar, su cabello que siempre caía de una forma agraciada  
se veía sin vida. Aquellos ojos que en el pasado habrían conquistado al  
corazón más duro sólo demostraban opresión, aquella opresión que le fue  
impuesta por doce años, los años más largos de su vida.  
¿Qué haces aquí, Black?- preguntó Vernon.  
Vi la puerta abierta y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea entrar a ver  
si querían comprar galletas.- Objetó el animago. Se sentó en la silla de la  
cual se había parado Petunia y Harry pudo notar que su pierna sangraba.  
¿Sirius estás bien? Tu pierna luce horrible.  
No es nada, Harry. Sólo me enfrenté a un par de personas antes de llegar.  
¿Pero por qué viniste?- repitió Vernon.  
Me enteré de que Voldemort sabe donde están escondidos Lucius y los demás y  
de que ha mandado a Umbridge, Bellatrix y una tropa de Mortífagos en su  
búsqueda... Deben salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Díganle a Hermione que  
el Encantamiento Fidelio no funcionó, Longbottom habló y todo se fue a la  
mierda.  
No creo que sea posible.  
¿Qué dices, Draco?  
Hermione está muerta. Unos Mortífagos la mataron esta tarde.  
Eso no puede ser posible. Sin ella...  
Sin ella no tenemos posibilidad de ganar esta batalla.- Concluyó  
Dumbledore, quien había parecido junto a Dudley.  
Señor-dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie.  
Sí, Lucius. Como Sirius muy bien decía, nuestras oportunidades de derrotar  
a Voldemort sin Hermione son nulas.  
Debe haber alguna salida.  
La hay, señor Weasley.  
¿Y cuál sería esa salida, Dumbledore?  
Pues la salida, mi buena Petunia, sería la siguiente. Ustedes deberán huir  
junto a Lucius y Rosmerta para el norte, allí se encontrarán con los  
profesores McGonagall y Snape quienes los conducirán a un lugar seguros.  
Muy bien.  
Ustedes- apuntó a Harry, Draco y Ron-, ustedes tendrán que viajar para  
Hereford and Worcester. Pero antes vayan al lugar donde escondieron el  
cuerpo de Hermione. Trasládenlo con un hechizo hacia el Bosque de la  
Perdición y diríjanse para allá.  
¿Por qué tenemos que ir a Hereford and Worcester?  
Porque... Allá sabrán el por qué. Sirius. Tú ve con Remus hasta... ya sabes  
hasta donde e intenta detener todo por el mayor tiempo posible. La ayuda  
irá en cuanto la pidas.  
De acuerdo, señor. Harry...- El joven caminó hasta su padrino y éste le dijo  
algo al oído.- ¿Me lo prometes?  
Este...creo que sí.  
Muy bien. Al parecer esas son todas las indicaciones. Les deseo mucha  
suerte a todos y espero verlos cuando todo termine.  
Si es que termina...  
Créeme, todo va a terminar mi querida Rosmerta.  
Draco, ¿Podrías venir?- Lucius citó a su hijo a un rincón. Durante 21 años  
no hizo nada bueno por él, pero ya había llegado el momento en que lo  
hiciera.  
¿Qué sucede, padre?  
Sé que para ti fue difícil saber que tu madre era la mano derecha del  
"señor Tenebroso" y que yo tenía una relación escondida, pero también sé  
que esos golpes no han sido tan duros como el que te tocó vivir el día de  
hoy. Gracias a Pansy me he enterado de tus intenciones con Granger,  
intenciones que deberán ser abandonadas para siempre. Dime hijo, ¿Alguna  
vez ella te dijo que te amaba?  
Nunca padre... nunca me lo dijo porque yo nunca le dije lo que sentía.  
Comprendo. Ahora no hay nada más que hacer y te pido que durante el viaje  
intentes olvidarla.  
Padre. Si el olvido es la única salida te juro que no tengo el más mínimo  
deseo de salir, de huir.- Diciendo estas palabras caminó hasta la puerta,  
Harry y Ron lo estaban esperando, aguardaban cabeza gacha y pensamientos  
vanos. Aguardan con el corazón recogido y un mínimo trozo de esperanzas.  
  
Aquella sonrisa indicaba que todo estaba listo. Una mísera prueba y ya. Le  
dijo que la mejor forma de mostrar lo que valía era sometiéndose a  
enfrentar su temor más grande, "yo sé cual es ese temor" dijo mientras  
estaba cabeza gacha.  
Un temblor recorrió su espalda... Muerte... ¿Era realmente capaz de hacer eso  
sólo por ser aceptado por un asesino?...Sangre... La tradición lo pedía...  
Desgarro... Ya era muy tarde... silencio...  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic en el que no recurro al humor, quería probar algo  
diferente, ver si puedo lograr que sus corazones se sacudan aunque sea por  
una milésima de segundo.  
Últimamente he estado paupérrima, mi cabeza no ha sido buena en lo que se  
llama escritura y mis sentidos han perdido aquella agudeza que en el tiempo  
pasado los caracterizaba. Se decía que yo era "especial", que yo era  
"diferente", ¿Es que acaso estoy pasando a ser una más del montón? Mis  
sueños de viajes espaciales han terminado, he de haber sentado cabeza.  
Como bien dice una canción de Lucybell "...fui una planta del sol y viajé  
entre luces de metal", pero repito que mi viaje se acabó y ahora no soy  
nada más que algo vacío.  
Espero este primer capítulo haya sido agradable y lean los venideros, si no  
les gustó entenderé el motivo, aquella causa que impide desarrollar mi  
capacidad al escribir ha de haber sido.  
Muchas gracias por gastar parte de su tiempo leyendo esto.  
Paola Black Riddle.  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Hija de un sexy Merodeador  
Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.  
"...But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean..." 


	2. El demonio necrófago

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS Picture.  
  
Preludio  
Custodia fraterna en vida y distancia.  
  
Capítulo 2: El demonio Necrófago.  
  
Weasley, apresura el paso. ¿Y a ti quién te nombró jefe, Malfoy? Ya, calla Ron. Draco tiene razón, si nos apresuramos llegaremos más rápido a buscar el cuerpo de Hermione. COMO PUEDES HABLAR DE ESA MANERA. ELLA ERA TU MEJOR AMIGA Y LA DEJASTE MORIR, LA CAMBIASTE POR LA VIDA DE DRACO MALFOY. Yo no la cambié por nadie. Ella murió defendiéndolo y eso es lo que me enferma más que nada. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera? Deberías no estar.  
  
¿Cuántos corazones tienen que dejar de latir por el capricho de un, ahora, viejo decrépito?  
  
Aquí está. Tras ese árbol se encuentra el cuerpo de Hermione. Déjenme ir a ver.- Ron se acercó a ese árbol, junto al árbol había unos arbustos y allí debía estar.- NO ESTÁ... EL CUERPO DE MIONE NO ESTÁ. ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! No puede ser... yo lo dejé ahí... nosotros lo dejamos ahí. ¡¿DÓNDE LO DEJASTE, MALFOY?! Yo...- No podía entender por qué lo culpaban, él había partido al mismo tiempo que Harry, no tuvo oportunidad. Él no fue, Ron. Nos fuimos juntos. Además el no podría hacerlo...él la amaba. ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó incrédulo. Draco ama a Hermione. Lo supe el día en que lo encontramos moribundo cerca de Hogsmeade. Aquel día lo trasladamos a Hogwarts para que madame Pomfrey lo atendiera, entre la confusión de los estudiantes Malfoy se desmayó. Comenzó a hablar dormido y en mi turno de cuidarlo lo escuché decir "Hermione... no me dejes, Hermione", vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla y me estremecí. Eso no puede ser posible, él había intentado matarla. Lo intentó sólo porque Voldemort se lo ordenó. Harry, te desconozco. Jamás imaginé que te vería apoyando al mismo Draco Malfoy que tanto te hizo sufrir. Ya no es el mismo Draco Malfoy que conocimos en Hogwarts.  
  
Siento que mis pies abandonan el suelo, ¿Acaso esto es morir? Algo me arrastra hasta las voces de aquellos seres que se han convertido en mi familia, pero al mismo tiempo soy arrastrada mucho más lejos. Algo rodea mi cintura, una mano negra, deforme y asquerosa. Estoy en las puertas del infierno.  
  
¿Dónde debemos empezar a buscarla? No lo sé. Quizá Malfoy sepa, el fue un Mortífago, debe conocer sus escondites. Nunca los aprendí- dijo Draco-, porque podía parecer Mortífago pero interiormente no lo era. Quien te cree. Pues... si yo fuera un Mortífago hubiera llevado un cadáver hasta un lugar horrible, hasta... Hasta el Bosque de la Perdición. Bien pensado Harry. No. Sólo recordé que Dumbledore dijo que debíamos llevarlo hasta allá. ¿Para qué quería que arrastráramos un cadáver? Sólo él lo sabe. Si nosotros no podíamos lo más seguro es que alguien lo hiciera. Potter tiene razón, debemos ir al Bosque de la Perdición. Quizá ella no esté... PERO SI USTEDES LA VIERON MORIR Sólo la vimos algo desangrada... Luego la llevamos hasta los arbustos.  
  
No entiendo. Minutos antes sentía mi cuerpo y mi alma separados, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué razón me siento tan...liviana? Aquel ser que me arrastraba ahora está parado frente a mí mirándome.  
  
Quisiera saber que hubiera ocurrido si no...  
  
Sólo tienes una salida, Draco. Tómala o déjala. – El "Señor Tenebroso" lo amenazaba, debía hacer algo. La... la tomo. Perfecto. Ahora vete.- Caminó hasta la puerta de la fortaleza. Allí se arrodilló y tomó en sus manos una gran roca. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hasta un estanque. No puedo matarla... NO PUEDO  
  
¿Draco, qué estás haciendo?- Una gran sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la chica. ¿Es que acaso no se nota? Estás loco. Ya lo sé. Ven, tengo una sorpresa que darte.- Caminaron hasta una de las mazmorras del castillo. Dentro de ella había una veintena de niños de primer año de Slytherin.- Te presento a "El coro secreto de Draco Malfoy".- La Gryffindor sintió una música bastante familiar y escuchó a los pequeños cantar. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you pretending...".- Era imposible pensar que Draco Malfoy conociera ese tipo de canciones muggles.- "All my living, I Will send to you. All my loving, darling..."- Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con una intensidad inmensa, Draco no podía sentirse mejor. ¿Y qué te pareció? Fue hermoso.- La señorita de 17 años se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó.  
  
¿qué te pasa, Draco?- preguntó Harry. Nada. Sólo recordaba algunas cosas.- El trío de chicos volaba en unas escobas que Harry había conjurado, ya podían vislumbrar el Bosque de la Perdición. Aquí debería estar su cuerpo.- Dijo Ron en cuanto tocaron tierra firme. Sí. Vamos a buscarla.- El bosque era el lugar menos indicado para buscar un cuerpo, todo lo que podían ver era enormes árboles los cuales no dejaban ver sus copas. Un par de ojos amarillos los seguían por donde quiera que iban, Ron notó esos ojos. Sa-saben. Creo que nos están siguien...- Algo saltó sobre Harry y lo arrastró por la maleza. Ágilmente, Draco movió su varita logrando lanzar lejos a ese animal, o lo que fuera. ¡Qué eres tú!- Le gritó. Yo... no soy nada más que un inofensivo... ¿Inofensivo?- dijo Ron- CASI MATAS A MI MEJOR AMIGO. Déjalo terminar. Gracias, señor. Continua. No soy nada más que un inofensivo demonio Necrófago. ¿Demonios Necrófago? Necrománcia.- Susurró Harry mientras se arreglaba la pierna con un hechizo.- El arte de jugar con las almas de los muertos y traerlos a la vida. ¿Traerlos a la vida? Él podría... No puede. No tenemos su cuerpo. No tenemos el cuerpo de Hermione. Señor, si yo pudiera lo ayudaría con lo que fuera. Pero no esta vez. ¿Por qué atacaste a Harry? Necesitamos un cuerpo. El día de hoy tenemos que jugar con a lo menos 3 almas. Sólo nos faltaba una. La primera fue la de un muggle que encontramos en Avon y la segunda la de una muchacha muerta en un bosque de Londres. ¿PUEDES LLEVARNOS CON ELLA?... PODRÍA SER HERMIONE. No lo sé, Draco. Quizá no es ella. Demonio, dinos como es la muchacha. Bueno, cuando la encontramos estaba totalmente desangrada y grandes rajaduras cruzaban un blanco rostro. Su cabello era castaño y rizado. Cuando trajimos su alma de vuelta pude ver que sus ojos son... Tan dulces que no puedes resistirte. Exacto. El joven rubio tiene razón. Es Hermione, no puedo equivocarme.- El demonio los llevó hasta donde tenían los cuerpos. El primero era el de un muggle muy gordo, que según lo que le escucharon decir a los otros demonios había muerto por un ataque al corazón. Cerca de él estaba el cuerpo de una chica, la sangre lo rodeaba y estaba completamente desnuda, si se exceptuaba el hecho de que llevaba una capa sobre ella. Aquí la tienen. Tengan cuidado, que con el mínimo detalle puede volver a la muerte y no la podríamos traer de nuevo. ¿Cuándo la podemos tocar? Cuando ella los toque a ustedes. Si ustedes la tocan muere, si ella los toca se mantendrá aquí hasta que el demonio que la trajo de vuelta muera. ¿Y quién fue ese demonio? Pues soy yo. Se ve hermosa...- Draco se acercó a ella y le intentó acariciar la frente, Harry lo detuvo bruscamente. La tocas y la pierdes, Draco. Espera a que despierte y ella lo haga. Ehh... Estos demonios me dan algo de miedo- dijo Ron.- Nos están mirando muy feo. No se preocupe, señor pelirrojo. Ellos no harán nada si usted no está muerto. ¿Entonces por qué te quisiste llevar a Harry? Tenía el deseo de que si lo dejaba cerca del estanque el pulpo lo mataría y después le podría unir el alma al cuerpo. Que ganas de vivir me das.- Dijo Harry.  
  
Nuevamente los escucho, se oyen preocupados. Ojos míos, dense la fuerza necesaria para dilatarse y dejarme ver aquel rostro que fuerza me da.  
  
Harry, mira eso.- Lentamente se comenzó a levantar, sus movimientos no eran tan agraciados como antes, pero era ella. Llegó la hora. Dra...Draco. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras afirmaba la capa con la mano derecha.  
  
Segundo capítulo, los muertos reviven y revisamos algo del pasado. Ahora la historia sólo se va a centrar en el cuarteto y de vez en cuando habrá una visita esporádica de otro personaje.  
  
Mi señor tenebroso revuelca de pensamientos mi mente y me dice que les agradezca por leer esto. Gracias.  
  
Espero haya sido de su agrado y sigan leyendo. Subiré un capítulo por semana. No es que me tarde una semana en escribirlo, es más, sólo me tardo un par de horas, lo hago porque me conecto una vez a la semana, sólo los viernes.  
  
Nos leemos pronto.  
  
Paola Black Riddle. Miembro de la Orden Siriusana Hija de un sexy Merodeador Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.  
  
"...But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean..." 


	3. Despertar en la cienaga

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS Picture.

Preludio:

Custodia fraterna en vida y distancia.

Capítulo 3: Despertar en la ciénaga.

-DraâDraco. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras afirmaba la capa con la mano derecha.

-¡MIONE!- Ronald se apresuró hasta su amiga, no hizo movimiento alguno frente a ella, sólo espero a que la chica asimilara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a que comprendiera que por unas cuantas horas estuvo muerta.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó escéptica.

-Es imposible encontrar la palabras perfectas para comentarte lo ocurrido horas atrás.

-Es casi como una utopía

-Alguno de ustedes puede explicármelo, por favor.

-Lo que pasa es que te mataron. Esos jovencitos- dijo el demonio apuntando a Harry y Draco- escondieron tu cuerpo y yo lo encontré. Luego ocupé mis poderes para traerte de vuelta y hete aquí.

-ESTUVE MUERTA.- Era imposible creer que lo que el demonio decía.- Se supone que las personas no pueden volver a la vida después de muertas.

-No pueden si no han dejado algo importante en la tierra.

-Entonces debería ser un fantasma.

-Déjame explicarte. La cosa no es tan sencilla así que quizá me tarde.- El demonio se comenzó a pasear alrededor de la chica y de repente se detuvo de golpe.- Si dejaste algo inconcluso en la tierra debes pasar a ser un fantasma, pero si lo que dejaste inconcluso va más allá de las expectativas tuyas y de los que te rodean tu alma queda libre como pájaro. Allí es cuando nosotros entramos en acción. Si la unión de alma/cuerpo no resulta, como lo que nos ocurrió con el muggle, es sólo porque tienes un alma traviesa. En tu caso funcionó, tienes algo extremadamente importante que hacer y es mi deber, como demonio que te trajo de vuelta, lograr que eso se haga realidad.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Draco.

-Quiere decir que a partir de hoy debo ir a todos lados con ustedes.- El pequeño demonio de color negro se montó sobre la espalda de Ron.

-SUÉLTAME. ASQUEROSO DEMONIO.

-Por favor, llámame Philip.- Agregó sonriendo.

-Muy bienâ Philip. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues toca a uno de ellos y volverás a ser humana, puesto que ahora no eres nada más que una sombra de lo que fuiste antes.- La chica se acercó a Draco. Delicadamente tendió su mano hacia él, estaba temblando. Ya no quedaba nada más que un centímetro de distancia.

-Jeje.- Tenía la mano sobre su hombro, ambos se sonreían como si guardaran un pequeño secreto, un secreto que no debía ser revelado jamás. Pronto esa mano rodeaba la cintura del chico, estaban sumergidos en un cálido abrazo.

-Ejem, ejem. No deberíamos ir en busca de Dumbledore.

-No lo sé. Recuerdo que dijo que aquí, en Hereford and Worcester, encontraríamos la razón por la cual no envió.

-Ya veo.- A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una gran explosión. Philip saltó desde la espalda de Ron y se adentró en el bosque. Los demás demonios lo siguieron. Pasaban el tiempo y no volvían, se estaban empezando a preocupar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por Philip.- Sugirió Hermione.

-Lo mejor será que no nos movamos de aquí. Philip va a regresar.

-¿Y si está muerto?

-Lo dudo. De estarlo tú también lo estarías. Dependes de Philip pasa seguir viva.

-Esa es una mayor razón para ir en su búsqueda.- Draco se alejó de ellos y siguió el camino de los demonios. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba devuelta. Traía a Philip en sus brazos.- CORRAN, CORRAN.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-SON BELLATRIX Y UN GRUPO DE MORTÍFAGOS. NOS VENÍAN SIGUIENDO DESDE SURREY.- El platinado tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó con él, tras ellos corrían Harry y Ron. Hechizos intentaban alcanzarlos pero no podían. La voz de Lestrange resonaba en la oscuridad, un claro "Atrapen al chico" seguido de un grito desesperado hizo a Draco voltearse. Ron estaba tirado en el piso agarrándose el costado. Lo habían herido.

-Váyanse sin mí. No me necesitan.

-No nos podemos ir sin ti, Ron. No podemos abandonarte a tu suerte.

-Deja de ser tan estúpida, Hermione. Váyanse o se las verán conmigo.

-Odio hacer esto.- Draco le entregó a Harry el pequeño Demonio y los hizo avanzar junto a la chica. Se acercó a Weasley y lo cargó en su espalda.

-Suéltame, Malfoy. Suéltame, es una orden.

-Cierra la boca, mientras más hables más te va a doler. ¿Desde cuando estás tan gordo? Apenas puedo correr gracias a ti.- Rápidamente alcanzó a los otros y Harry sacó su capa invisible de su bolsillo. Los cubrió a todos y mantuvieron silencio. Vieron a Bellatrix pasar junto a ellos.

-¿Lo encontraron? El "Señor Tenebroso" quiere que lo llevemos rápido. Lo necesita ahora y no le podemos fallar. Recuerden que si no lo llevamos esa imbécil de Dolores Umbridge pasará a tenerlos a su cargo, y ustedes no quieren eso, ¿O si?- Se fue junto a su grupo de Mortífagos dejando una estela de muerte. Los chicos se quitaron la capa de encima y fueron en busca de los demás demonios.

-Están todosâmuertos.- Susurro Hermione aferrándose más a la capa que traía puesta.

-No lo están. Mírenlos.- Uno a uno los demonios necrófagos se empezaban a poner de pie, parecía como si nunca hubieran sufrido daño alguno.- La única forma de acabar con nosotros es utilizando un encantamiento especial llamado "El Hechizo de la muerte doble".

-Nunca había escuchado él.

-Sólo pocas personas saben de su existencia. Eso sí, no puedo decirles de qué trata, ya que estaría revelándome contra las leyes de los demonios necrófagos.- Todo se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos, todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Hermione estornudó.

-¿Estás bien, Granger?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí, sólo tengo un poco de frío. Ya me gustaría verlos con una capa de tela delgada sobre ustedes con tres grados bajo cero.

-Toma- Harry le apareció un poco de ropa-. Ponte esto tras ese árbol de allá.

-Gracias.

-Si quiere yo puedo acompañarla, señorita.

-No te preocupes, Philip, estoy muy bien.- La chica se comenzó a vestir tras un árbol, cuando salió traía un pantalón verde y un chaleco rojo.- Parezco árbol de Navidad.- Se había sonrojado un poco.

-Peroâ te ves bien.- Agregó el heredero de los Malfoy mientras también se sonrojaba.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar ya no es seguro para nosotros y no podemos arriesgarnos. Lestrange no sabe que Mione está viva y si la ve intentará matarla.

-Pero no va a morir hasta que Philip muera.- Dijo Ron.

-No es tan así. Las dos formas en que puede morir son si yo muero o si la intentan matar. Desde que tocó al joven rubio que volvió a ser una humana común y corrienteâ Con la diferencia de que ella estuvo muerta por un par de horas.

-¿Y si vuelvo a morir me traerás de vuelta de nuevo, no?

-Ehhâ No. Sólo puedes morir una vez.

-¿Y si lo que debo hacer es extremadamente importante?

-Eso no importa. Te mueres y esta vez no vuelves.

-Entonces tendrá que abandonar la misión que Dumbledore le asignó.

-Nada de eso, Ronald Weasley. Yo no abandonaré está misión ni por nada en el mundo.

-Recuerda que no puedes exponerte a morir. Yo no quiero perderte, Harry tampoco lo quiereâ Te apuesto a que Malfoy tampoco quiere que sigas en esta misión. ¿No es así, Malfoy?

-Puesâ Depende de lo que ella desee. Yo no voy a obligar a nadie a seguir la misión que le impusieron.

-Cada día que pasa creo menos que hayas dejado de ser un Mortífago. ¡Piensa que su vida está expuesta!

-Si ella quiere morir es su problema. No me meteré en su vida.- La mirada de Draco era tan vacía como la que tenía en Hogwarts, daba a pensar que no le importaba la vida de Hermione, pero en realidad era el más preocupado de los tres jóvenes.

-Pues yo quiero quedarme en la misión. Si mi alma estaba vagando y mi cuerpo permitió que la necromancia los uniera es porque debo quedarme.

-Como quieras.- Bufó Ron-. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Propongo ir al norte, donde están escondidos Lucius, Rosmerta y mis tíos. Creo que debemos darles algo de protección.

-No. No vayamos donde mi padre, lo mejor que podemos hacer es enfrentarnos a Lestrange la próxima vez que la veamos, luego obligamos a los Mortífagos a llevarnos donde Voldemort y

-ESTÁS LOCO. POR SI NO ESCUCHASTE, LESTRANGE BUSCA A UNO DE NOSOTROS.

-¿Y acaso tú sabes a cuál de nosotros busca?

-Es un hecho que busca a Harry. Voldemort siempre ha intentado matarlo y así poner fin a la Profecía.

-¿Y si esta vez no es Potter a quien busca?

-¿Crees que te busca a ti? No seas un idiota, Malfoy.

Cientos de Mortífagos buscaban desesperados al hombre que se había atrevido a traicionar a "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Draco Malfoy huía desesperado, había entregado a E.D. valiosa información acerca de los planes de Voldemort, estaba en grandes aprietos.

-â entonces con sencillas palabras como "Slay" podemos convertir un árbol cualquiera en un hacha.

-Con "Slay"árbol cualquieraâhachaâ- Hermione levantó su mano en plena clase de "Transformaciones: Nivel Aurores Avanzados".

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-¿Qué pasaría si no hay ningún árbol, sólo arbustos?

-Pues allí tendrían que usar el encantamientoâ- La clase se encontraba en las afueras del castillo examinando cada árbol para ver cual era el mejor en la transformación. Una mano rodeó la boca de Hermione y fue arrastrada detrás de un manzano.

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?

-Shhâ Soy Malfoyâ Necesito tu ayuda.- Le susurró Draco. Le contó todo lo que había pasado, ella escuchaba atentamente y movía su cabeza cada vez que estaba de acuerdo en algo.

-Hiciste bien en venir conmigo. Te recomiendo que te escondas en la "Mansión Black", Sirius te va a atender como si fueras su propio hijo.

-Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, Malfoy. Sólo prométeme que saldrás con vida de todo esto.

-Puesâte lo prometo, Granger.

-Ya es hora de que dejes de llamarme Granger, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Dime Hermione.- Al decir esto ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico y este se sonrojaba.

-Si yo te puedo decir Hermione lo mejor será que me digas Dracoâ Pero no enfrente de tus amigos, son algo bastardos conmigo.

-Ellos no quieren hacerlo, lo hacen sólo porque piensan que los odias. Déjame decirte que siempre has dado eso de pensar.

-Lo sé

-â ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger?... Señor Weasley, vaya a buscarlaâ- Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Creo que debo irme. Al parecer me están buscando. Espero nos veamos prontoâ Draco.- Sonrió y dio un abrazo al platinado. La vio alejarse rápidamente y reunirse con Ron, quien la empezó a regañar por su ausencia.

-Pobre DraâMalfoy. Ron lo trata muy mal, no entiende por lo que ha tenido que pasar últimamente. La señora Weasley no se ha unido a "El Innombrable" y su padre no está con una cantinera.

-Pero debes pensar que Ron no acepta que ustedes dos tengan algo.

-NO TENEMOS NADA.

-Hermione, no tienes que mentirme. Noté que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro desde la primera vez que vi que lo golpeaste. Cuando iba a ocurrir la ejecución de Buckbeak.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Harry?

-Claro. Y si tu decisión es quedarte con Malfoy yo te apoyaré.- Se acercó a la chica y la besó en la mejilla, esta se puso a sonreír y caminó hacia Draco.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Lo lamento, mi señor, pero no ha sido posible.

-Entiendoâ ¡Dolores!

-Me mandó a llamar, amo.- Dijo una mujer bastante repulsiva.

-Sí, Dolores. Necesito que secundes a Bellatrix en la búsqueda del muchacho.

-Excelente, señor. Ya desconfiaba de esa descendiente de los Black. Le prometo que muy pronto tendrá a Malfoy en sus garrasâ Y yo podré terminar de vengarme de Weasley

Esto fue el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado.

Ahora quiero hacer algo de publicidad subliminal.

Lean mi fanfics, sé que no son buenos, pero que se les va a hacer. Si puedo recomendarles uno ese es "Numb", songfic inspirado en la canción de Linkin Park del mismo nombre, en el que se narra la vida de Draco bajo el punto de vista de este.

Gracias por leer.

Paola Black Riddle.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.

"âBut now I have some clarity to show you what I mean".


End file.
